


In A Kingdom By The Sea

by Makeyourbodyacanvas



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternative Universe - Super Powers, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Breathplay, Cults, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Has a Secret, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eren Yeager Has Issues, Eren Yeager Has Long Hair, Eren Yeager Has a Nice Ass, F/F, F/M, Ghosts, Guardian of Death, Haunting, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Being Levi, Levi Wants That Yeager Booty, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Master of Death, Matchmaker Isabel Magnolia, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Siblings, Minor Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Night Terrors, Occult, Older Man/Younger Man, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pagan Gods, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Power Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Prostate Milking, Protective Eren Yeager, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Public Blow Jobs, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Religious Cults, Sailor Moon References, Sailor Saturan References, Seven Year Age Gap, Shingeki no Kyojin: Before the fall | Attack on Titan: Before the Fall, Smart Eren Yeager, Tattoo Artist Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Titan Eren Yeager, Titans, Top Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makeyourbodyacanvas/pseuds/Makeyourbodyacanvas
Summary: Since he was little, people looked at Eren coldly because of his mysterious powers. Why he was born with such powers, he didn't know. His mother use to say that he was destined for something great, something good, but the demons surrounding him were always planting seeds of doubtful thoughts in his head; never once letting him forget that what happened twelve years ago was all his fault. He didn't allow people to get involved with him for obvious reasons, but all the power in the world couldn't have prepared him for someone like Isabel Magnolia, and her ever persistent ways to get Eren and her best friend in the whole wide world together.





	In A Kingdom By The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Do you know what it is like,  
> to lie in bed awake;  
> with thoughts to haunt  
> you every night,  
> of all your past mistakes.
> 
> Knowing sleep will set it right--  
> if you were not to wake.
> 
> ~Lang Leav "A Way Out"

It wasn't a particularly good day for Eren. And while most of his days weren't considered good, they were at least somewhat decent. The nightmare he endured throughout the night was hellish, and his body hadn't allowed him to wake up from it. Because of that he had woken up later, and was running behind schedule to get to work. Having not done his laundry the night prior, skipping his morning coffee, and dealing with disgruntled customers also contributed to the rather bad day he was currently having. 

  
Even though they were in the mist of mid-January by now, the shops and the few well known department stores were still open after eight-thirty. That was all due to the snowplows. The main roads were clean and clear. They took winter seriously here in the small re-creation of the Bavarian Alpine village, better known as Helen, Georgia. The town had more than 200 specialty and import shops offering handmade gifts and goods.    
  
And Eren assumed that someone above was finally giving him a break when he had stepped off the bus, and saw that his favorite coffee shop was still open.    
  
Sweetwater Coffee House was a pretty, quite, soothing place for people to sit down and enjoy the good coffee. The place was always full with people, but it somehow felt uncrowded at the same time. Throughout his twelve years journey of going place to place, it was easily the best coffee shop he had ever been to. He walked through the doors and felt right at home in the cozy warmth with the fresh smell of coffee beans wafting in the air. The staff greeted him by name, all of them knowing his face by now.    
  
For as late as it was, the place was surprisingly busy.    
  
"Eren!" A bright, female voice called from the front of the room.    
  
Eren knew exactly who it was. So he ignored her. He had never been a talkative kind of guy.    
  
"Eren Jäger!" Exclaimed one of the hyperactive barista makers—the one with red-brown hair that was kept in two ridiculous pigtails, and dark green eyes that were a little too big for her face. Isabel Magnolia was one out of the 542 people who grew up with the antique shops and festivities. "Rude," she crowed. "I know you can hear me. Just wait until I take my break!"   
  
Eren continued to ignore her, waiting patiently in line. He didn't know why the girl was so eager to talk to him every time he showed his face, but it was starting to get annoying. On any other day, or night, he could handle Isabel's loud personality, but today just wasn't his day. Peace and quiet, and to be left the fuck alone was all he wanted.    
  
Thankfully Isabel was shit on the register and slow as hell when it came to making the beverages, so Eren was greeted by Marco, or as everyone else called him, Freckled Jesus.    
  
"Hi, Eren, how are you?"    
  
"I've been better, Marco." Damn those natural brown puppy dog eyes. They could bring the strongest man to his knees. "How about yourself?"   
  
"Great, even though we've been swamped all day. You getting your usual?"   
  
Eren nodded his head.    
  
"Coming right up."   
  
His usual consisted of a large iced mocha latte and two cinnamon coffee cakes. Then right before he would leave, he would order a large espresso shot and a large Shot in the Dark—the coffee house's specialty drink that was a double shot of espresso inside fresh brewed coffee; and of course, more cinnamon coffee cake.    
  
Marco flittered around Isabel with a gracefulness that would put an experienced ballerina to shame, and had Eren's first order ready to go in minutes.    
  
"There ya go! Enjoy!"    
  
"Thanks," Eren grumbled and threw a five dollar bill into the tip jar as he took his usual seat.   
  
He stared at the large cup. It was full of iced coffee that was addictive to him since it helped ward off the seduction of sleep. His eyes burned, full of sand. The coldness was scrubbed away by the amiable atmosphere inside, but Eren didn't remove the scarf from around his neck even though the woolen material made him warmer. He did take off his gloves and rubbed the sleep away from his eyes—making them burn even more now. He took a sip of his drink.   
  


_ Do you think you're fooling anyone?  _

 

Eren didn't think so—people had been sending him weird looks all day, purposely going out of their way to not be around him, like he had some sort of disease. People talked about him behind his back, but no one approached him, and that was the way Eren liked it. He didn't want to be bothered.

 

_ That's because they know you're different. You'll kill them, too, eventually. That's what you were born to do; kill, and kill, and kill, and…. _

 

Eren tuned out the voices. His ears stopped working, stalled like a rusty engine. He shifted, the wooden chair creaking. Maybe it was just him, but to his sleep deprived eyes the coffee shop was as brightly lit as Heaven, and people were buzzing with conversation, smiling and laughing like there weren't any ghost trying to talk to him. From the corner of his eye he could see Isabel failing to dance to the rhythm of the song that was playing in the background.

 

He took another sip of his iced coffee, enjoying the coldness on his tongue. He twisted the straw around, creating a hurricane with a milky center. The specks of sugar added more detail. He could draw that. But he had left his pad at home, forgetting it during his morning rush.

 

Eren didn't think his hands would be able to hold a pencil, though. The iced coffee in his hands had chased away the warmth in them. He shivered. He couldn't even tell you what he had on, just that he had thrown something together in his hysterical haste.

 

_ You killed us. You killed us all. _

 

The voices of the ghosts wouldn't leave him alone today. They kept bringing up that memory, making it burn in his mind. Eyes of all different shades and colors with their rotting whites too unnaturally wide, and the specks of crimson that clouded the depths of the pupils as the tissues were fringed with death. The sound the breaking bones made. The smell. 

 

Eren realized that he was staring out into space again, an unconcentrated dazed look in his unnatural eyes that made them look too big for his face. He blinked and refocused on his surroundings. He didn't need anyone paying close attention.

 

But the ghost were right.

 

He had killed them all.

 

Even his own parents.

 

His  _ mother _ . The only person who had ever actually seen him for what he truly was—a human being.

 

_ It's alright, Eren. They just don't understand. They just don't know the real you.  _ She would always say that when he came home covered in dirt and bruises from the bullies he had fought off daily during his childhood.  _ It doesn't matter what your aunt and the others say. You'll always be my Bright Eyes. And I just know that you're destined for something great, something so very, very good. You'll see. They'll all see. Just give it time, and you'll understand why you were born this way one day. I promise. _

 

Out of all the ghosts that tormented him, he never saw his family members. He never saw his mother. 

 

The iced coffee shook in his trembling hold. He felt surprisingly lightheaded. Soon the shop would be closing. And it was weeknight. But he didn't want to go back to his condo. Where could he go? A hotel was out of the question since he didn't have an ID, unless he wanted to dish out more cash than usual just to afford one night. The bitter winter coldness made parks out of the question, and it would be his luck to get picked up by the police and then he'd really have an issue….

 

Of course, the ghosts added their two-bit. 

 

_ You could always come home. We'd welcome you back with open arms, Eren. We'd drag you down to hell with all of us.  _

 

Eren huffed at his failed attempt of blocking the voices out. But the scratching sound that turned into someone pulling the wooden chair opposite of him out from the table broke his train of thought.

 

Someone flopped down into the chair, grinning at Eren with two ridiculous pigtails.

 

“ _ That  _ was so rude. I know you heard me. Everyone always hears me.” Isabel set her steaming cup of coffee down on the table. Eren's chosen spot was at the back of the shop, where his back could be against the wall. It was the best seat in the house for sight lines, and the many possible exit strategies. It never hurt anyone to be conscience of their surroundings.

 

Eren stared at Isabel as she continued to grin like a maniac. She twiddled with the rings adorning her fingers, varying from different styles like skulls and crossbones, and hearts and lightning bolts. The faint clanking of the metal was driving Eren up the wall. 

 

Isabel’s shocked, yet natural red-brown bangs fell into her eyes. They were more hazel than green now, cradled more in gold than blues, and the tanning of her skin made them pop out even more. 

 

“Sooo.” The grin never faded, it only grew. Underneath her work apron was a grey shirt with a coffee pun written in the top corner along with black leggings that had pockets. It was her two favorite things in one, leggings and pockets. Eren was so horrifically ashamed that he knew that. “How are you?”

 

Eren almost laughed. He was definitely not okay, and he knew that his appearance showed that. He doubted Isabel noticed, though. The girl wasn't that intuned with her instincts. He took another sip of his iced coffee.

 

“Jesus. You're extra douchey today.” Isabel leaned back, folding her arms over her chest. She even pouted. 

 

_ Oh, she has no idea. You've always been a little shit.  _

 

“Eren. Hey.  _ Eren! _ ” She snapped her short fingers. “Hellooo, is anyone home? I'm talking here.”

 

He closed his eyes for a second, willing to ground himself. He slouched in his chair and glared. “Fuck off.”

 

Isabel’s eyebrows shot up, disappearing into her bangs. Her mouth fell open, and her wide eyes were filled with surprise, making her look very much younger than she actually was. Eren thought that she would finally catch on to his annoyance, and finally leave him alone. 

 

Instead, she just laughed like she had been told the funniest joke ever. 

 

She settled back into her chair, wiping away her tear streaked cheeks that were now red. When she got over her giggling fest, she took a long sip of her coffee. She snorted into her cup. Coughing and slight choking ensured.

 

Eren sat there watching her with dead eyes.

 

Isabel drowned the rest of her coffee in record time. Eren was positive that there was some unspoken rule that Isabel shouldn't have caffeine. She belched without covering her mouth, and Eren grimaced. His face wrinkled up and he almost made a comment on how lady-like she was. But he didn't. That would only encourage her to stick around.

 

Yet it seemed that Isabel was going to do that either way.

 

Eren listened to the soft humming of the songs playing on rotation from the radio station, bouncing his leg to the song. It was a catchy 80’s song telling someone not to forget about them. And while the lyrics had a nice meaning behind them, the words did nothing to make Eren feel better. In a twisted way, they described what the ghosts were doing to him. 

 

Why couldn't he just get one day of peace? Between the ghosts, Isabel, and life, Eren started to think that his ideal “normal” life would never happen. If he was completely honest with himself, he had known from the beginning that nothing would actually work out for him. Town after town and people after people all had one thing in common, and that was Eren never fitted in anywhere with anyone. He was better off alone.

 

He had to say something, though. He knew that. Isabel wouldn't have left him alone any other way. 

 

But Isabel was honestly unlike anyone he had ever met, so with a full on migraine he leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. “I don't want to go home tonight.” 

 

The laughter in her eyes quickly dimmed. Her eyebrows drew together in concern. It was almost scary to see her go from her usual annoying, peppy self to a mother hen.

 

Isabel looked at him for a moment. It felt like she was looking through him—into his soul. She sat up straighter in her seat, and folded her hands on the table like she was some kind of dainty lady.

 

“Okay,” she said softly. Then she smiled. “What do you want to do?”

 

Eren blinked at her. 

 

_ Oh, how cute! She wants to help solve your problems. And she doesn't have a single clue how fucked up you actually are.  _

 

“I'll find something.” It was the truth. Even if that meant he had to go back to his place. The thought sent a sharp pain to his temple. Could he actually be there on his own tonight? No, he knew better than to think he was that strong, especially when he was so physically and emotionally drained. Maybe he could actually find something to do in parks, like just sitting on the swing doing absolutely nothing until dawn appeared. But the snow was coming down heavily, and it wasn't supposed to let up until the beginning of February.

 

The hamster wheel in his head wouldn't stop turning, and it only served to make his migraine even worse. He took another sip of his iced coffee as he tried to formulate a plan.

 

_ You're taking this in very well, Eren. Even after seeing your mother get chomped in half over and over and over again. How will you ever explain that to your friend? _

 

Well, technically, with the fact that Eren had grown up in such a secretive society with monsters that people like Isabel thought were nothing more than myth, he figured he wouldn't have to explain anything at all. He could tell her that it was a cult, that his parents had been huge fanatics of their church, and that's why he was so antisocial….

 

A groan caught him by surprise. He folded his arms against his stomach and hunched over the table. His head bent so far down that he could feel the coolness radiating off of the table, and it felt good. Almost as good as the cool porcelain of a toilet when you're really sick.

 

His stomach churched again.

 

_ Don't throw up, Eren. It'd be a shame to dirty the floor. _

 

The ghosts’ voices echoed around in his skull now, the usual teasing while he fought off a migraine.  _ Throw up, throw up! Ickey, ickey, ickey!  _ The voices of the children were the worst. Their giggles ran along the walls of his shadowy mind, like a stream running over pebbles.

 

“Jesus,” Isabel said. She sounded a lot more like her age then. “What's wrong?”

 

Eren's head throbbed. He bit back a nasty reproach. 

 

_ What's wrong? You're just a murder. Nothing completely wrong at all. _

 

“Just go away,” Eren said into the table. How did he manage to put on matching shoes? He didn't really remember getting ready this morning. He had went to work. What was he wearing?

 

He could see his tied shoelaces. And he felt socks, which began to annoy him when he became aware of the material surrounding his feet. He had on his favorite pair of jeans. He fisted the edge of the black T-shirt he had plucked from some donation box, and there were specks of dust on it. He was wearing his father's necklace, the one with a weathered golden key hanging on the thread, and there came a certain heaviness to it that almost felt deadly.

 

_ You don't deserve that heirloom. You're not worthy. _

 

“Eren?” Isabel’s voice got softer. “What's wrong? Why don't you wanna go home?”

 

He blinked. He got the voices to stop just for a little while, and Isabel was still talking to him. He sat up straighter, uncurling himself. The world came back to life, and it was filled with so much color and sound that it was almost too overwhelming to take in. The scent of the espresso wafting through the air was the most wonderful, inviting beacon of hope.

 

He could also smell the fresh bread, made by hand. He wanted more to eat. His stomach growled like the bottomless pit that it was, and Eren hoped that Isabel hadn't heard the noise.

 

Isabel shifted in her seat as well, copying his posture. She pushed her piece of sweetbread across the table towards him. “Eat some. That sound was almost inhuman.” The laughter returned to her eyes, making her look younger again. Eren decided he liked the look on her. 

 

Without a word, Eren grabbed it, shoving it all in his mouth. The taste of sugar and cinnamon exploded in his mouth, making him munch with glee.

 

Isabel jumped up out of the seat, standing to her short height. “I'll be right back. I'm gonna go clock out.”

 

Eren didn't acknowledge her, and took a long swallow of his watered down iced coffee. Isabel took off at her usual fast paced speed, looking like an elf on a mission. By the time Eren had finished his drink she was back, handing him large espresso shot and a large Shot in the Dark in a cup holder trey, and with more cinnamon coffee cakes in a bag. Eren grabbed one of the cakes and wolfed it down in two bites. Isabel sat back down, watching Eren almost finishing a drink in one gulp. She no longer had on her apron, but her utility jacket, and she was munching on more sweetbread. She had even brought a few extra for him just in case his stomach would act up due to all the espresso he was consuming.

 

Eren slurped up the last of the espresso shot and felt like throwing up. Isabel wasn't paying attention to him anymore. She was humming offbeat to the song that was playing. 

 

“Thanks,” Eren said finally, shoving his hair behind his ears. He had taken it out of the bun hours ago, unleashing a hell of wavy locks that reached his collarbone.

 

“No problemo.” Isabel shrugged, bony shoulders coming across so fragile. “It's on the house. Now, why don't you want to go home? What's up?”

 

_ I killed my parents.  _ (The voices mocked him.)  _ I killed so many people….children. And now they alllll haunt me, forever.  _

 

The espresso was suddenly try to break free from his stomach. The smell was too strong so he pushed the cup away. “You wouldn't believe me if I told you.”

 

“Try me.” Like an uncoordinated puppy, Isabel threw herself forward, rocking the chair with her and almost made it fall out from underneath her. She propped her elbows on the table and rested her chin on top of her hands, which were curled into fists. Her eyes were too wide for her face again. 

 

Eren caught sight of something on the hand that wasn't covered with rings. It was a tattoo, much to his surprise. Eren didn't take Isabel for someone who would do well around needles. Permanently written in black ink was the neatest cursive Eren had ever seen; the letters L+F were displayed vertically right above her knuckle. 

 

Eren had always wanted a tattoo. The artist in him was had ideas of what he could get etched on his body, but he had to be smart. Tattoos made it easier to identify people. They made it easier to find someone, and to remember them. And staying unnoticed was important.

 

“I just don't want to,” Eren heard himself say. He sounded quiet even to his own ears. “Not until tomorrow.”

 

_ That's a lie. You never want to be home. _

 

Isabel was silent for a moment. She sat back in her seat, relaxation pouring from her body. She started to hum along with the song that was playing in the background, and Eren found himself listening.

 

It was a song that he heard a lot when he came here. It was the original version of The Bangles’ “Eternal Flame”. Everytime he heard it, he was reminded of his mother. The voices that blended together to create the song sounded exactly how his mother use to sing. And Eren knew that if she were here she would've loved it. It was the type of songs that she would have playing all the time.

 

_ Carla’s not going to be singing anything ever again, Eren. _

 

The bile rose up in his throat again. He grunted, swallowed hard, and glanced at Isabel who was still humming horribly like she was some kid.

 

“Do you have anywhere in mind?” Isabel asked suddenly.

 

_ No you don't.  _ “I'll think of something.”  _ No you won't. _

 

Silence fell again. Shouting and laughter from behind the register caught Eren's attention to where he saw a brunette girl and a bald guy tag teaming a two-toned haired horse face looking dude. Eren had seen them all before since he was a regular, and he knew that Horse Face had a thing for Marco. But Freckled Jesus was completely oblivious. 

 

Eren felt so different from them. Like he was a million miles away. They were just normal young adults trying to make the time fly while they were on the clock. Horse Face reached for the girl's pocket. She shrieked in annoyance, rambling on about personal space. Eren could see her hand fisting something in her pocket, and he could make out the lumpy shape of a potato. It was snowing outside, ghosts were haunting him, but there they were—going about their job while they fought over a stolen potato.

 

Eren's hands curled into fists. He exhaled through his nose.

 

“I know a place!” Isabel said excitedly. She bounced in her seat. “We can go there now if you want.”

 

_ Oh, Izzy. Isn't she just adorable? _

 

“Why don't you ever just shut up?” Eren's fingers ran harshly through his hair, pushing it out of his face. “Did you ever think that I don't want to do anything with you? That I might want to be left the fuck alone?”

 

“Christ,” Isabel said defensively. “I just offered something to do.”

 

Guilt was quick to come. It wasn't Isabel's fault that he had ghost haunting him. It wasn't her fault that he didn't want to go home. She was just trying to help. 

 

_ Aw, are you going to make friendship bracelets now?  _ The ghosts voices laughed in his head, egging him on even more.  _ Are you getting attached, Eren? That's a very dangerous thing to do. You know you'll be the death of her.  _

 

Isabel was glaring at him now, her eyes even a more darker green as her bangs got in the way. The look she was giving him was impressive to say the least, and he knew that she wouldn't leave without an apology.

 

“Sorry.” His throat burned. Why was it so dry? How many times had he screamed last night? Did anyone even hear him? He couldn't help but wonder. “It's been a bad day.”

 

_ She has no idea. _

 

“No problem.” Isabel waved her hand in the air, dismissing the apology. She smiled again at him like he hadn't just snapped. “So, I'll take you somewhere we can hang out. Someplace cool. Okay?”

 

“How much?” He had money on him (thank the Gods for payday)—but he couldn't spend a lot. He had bills to pay and rent was due. He also needed food in the house; he had been putting off grocery shopping for awhile. Crowds and Eren mixed as well as oil and water. 

 

He always took careful stock of what he had on him, though, because he never knew when he might have to disappear into the next town or major city. 

 

“You'll be with me, so there's no charge.” She stood up out of her seat, throwing on another jacket. “We can play some air hockey! I bet that'll take your mind off of things.”

 

_ Too bad we're not actually in your mind. It just feels like we are. _

 

Eren figured to hell with it. She was offering something to do; anything to help distract him for a little while. Maybe it was a good idea. He had always been competitive. 

 

“Sure,” he said.

 

“Really?” Isabel's face lit up like the Christmas trees outside. “You done?”

 

Eren pushed back his chair and felt his bones whine and crack when he hauled himself upright. He probably pulled something, thrashing around all last night.

 

“Yeah, sure. Hey, Isabel?”

 

“Hm?” She practically had to throw her neck all the way back just to look him in the eyes, but the smile still remained. Eren really did like the fact that it made her seem younger, bringing out her dimples that were a hundred percent Isabel Magnolia.

 

“Thanks.” The word sounded unfamiliar coming from his mouth, so he searched for more to say. “Nice tattoo.”

 

“I got more.” She grabbed their trash and finished what was left of the food before she threw it out. She wagged one eyebrow at him, and then she winked. “But you'd have to find them.”

 

Eren actually laughed. It was a miracle. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading. Let me know what you thought in your review.
> 
> PSA: This was not an AD or paid sponsorship with Sweetwater Coffee House. I'm just shit at creating fake names, so I thought why not give an actual place a shout-out.


End file.
